Twisted Metal: Dark Takover
by Ne0 the Bro
Summary: Calypso's evil clone Darkness takes over the contest.
1. Stats

A new Twisted Metal game. An evil ghost named The Darkness has taken over the contest. This time whoever wins still gets to have any wish granted, which is why Calypso is competing.

**Characters**

Sweet Tooth - Needles Kane

Car: His TMB vehicle

Appearance: His Head On look

Special: His Head On move

* * *

Primeval - ??? (rumoured to be Needles Kane's son)

Car: His TM3 Vehicle (with clown hood ornament)

Appearance: The tiny, annoying, blue haired clown from TM4 who grants wishes, only taller

Special: Primeval launches flaming saw blades that home onto opponents

* * *

Roadkill - Marcus Kane

Car: His TM2 vehicle

Appearance: His Head On look

Special: His Head On special move

* * *

Shadow - Mortimer Scharf

Car: His TMB vehicle

Appearance: Mortimer resembles his Head On look but wears ragged clothes

Special: His Head On move

* * *

Hammerhead - Mike and Stu

Car: A big wheeled, red SUV with flames painted onto it

Appearance: Mike wears sunglasses and a baseball cap and Stu has an afro, jeans and ripped denim sweater and both act crazy

Special: Their TM2 move

* * *

Mr. Grimm - Mr. Grimm

Car: His Head On motorcycle

Appearance: He is a cross between his TM2 and Head On look

Special: His TMB move

* * *

Goggle Eyes - The Exterminator (real name unknown)

Car: His TM4 vehicle

Appearance: His TM4 look

Special: His TM4 move

* * *

Grasshopper - Krista Sparks

Car: Her Head On vehicle

Appearance: Her Head On look

Special: Her Head On move

* * *

Axel - Axel

Car: His TMB vehicle

Appearance: His Head On look

Special: His Head On move

* * *

Mr. Slamm - Simon Whittlebone

Car: His Head On vehicle

Appearance: His Head On look

Special: His Head On move

* * *

Thumper - Angel

Car: Her Head On vehicle

Appearance: Her Head On look

Special: Her TM3 move

* * *

Spectre - Johnathan Sparks (Calypso's unknown son)

Car: His TM2 vehicle

Appearance: He is a spirit like Krista and resembles the TM1 Spectre

Special: His Head On move

* * *

Warthog - Capt. Rogers

Car: His TM4 vehicle

Appearance: His TM3 look

Special: His TM4 move

* * *

Outlaw - Capt. Jamie Roberts

Car: Her TMB vehicle

Appearance: Her TM2 look

Special: Her Head On move

* * *

**Unlockable Characters**

Yellow Jacket - Charlie Kane

Car: His TMB vehicle, only darker and busted

Appearance: His TMB look

Special: His TMB move

How to unlock: Beat 1 boss in story mode

* * *

Quatro - Quatro Xeotron

Car: A three wheeled hover bike with wings

Appearance: His TM4 look

Special: He fires 3 homing balls of electricity

How to unlock: Beat 2 bosses in story mode

* * *

Orbital - Mr. Ash

Car: His TM4 vehicle

Appearance: He resembles his TM1 look but wears a lab coat

Special: Crimson Fury's Head On move

How to unlock: Beat story mode once

* * *

Manslaughter - Black

Car: Trash Man's TM4 vehicle

Appearance: He wears a black trenchcoat and has red eyes like in TM1

Special: His TMB move but with hunks of metal

How to unlock: Beat story mode twice

* * *

Auger - Buster Cobb

Car: His TM3 vehicle but with a bigger drill

Appearance: He wears construction worker clothes, jeans and sunglasses

Special: His TM3 move

How to unlock: Beat Rebellion mode once

* * *

Darkside - Dollface (real name unknown)

Car: Her TMB vehicle

Appearance: She wears half of her mask and wears a t-shirt and jeans

Special: Her TMB move

How to unlock: Beat Rebellion mode twice

* * *

Calypso - Calypso

Car: His TM4 vehicle

Appearance: His Head On look

Special: His TM4 move

How to unlock: Beat all stories (not including Rebellion)

* * *

**Boss Characters **(The story mode for the bosses is called Rebellion and you face Yellow Jacket, Quatro, Crimson, Manslaughter, Auger, Darkside and Calypso as bosses in Rebellion)

12-Pack - Mr. Zombie

Car: His TML vehicle

Appearance: An evil zombie race car driver

Special: He uses ATV's attack

How to unlock: Beat him 1 time in story mode

* * *

Minion - Minion

Car: His TMB vehicle

Appearance: His TM3 look, only darker

Special: His TM4 move

How to unlock: Beat him 1 time in story mode

* * *

Dark Tooth - Dark Tooth

Car: His Head On vehicle

Appearance: Needles Kane's TMB look but his flames are replaced with darkness

Special: He fires double of Sweet Tooth's special weapon

How to unlock: Beat him 2 times in story mode

* * *

Gold Tooth - Gold Tooth

Car: The Head On Sweet Tooth, but is black with lots of gold spots and the clown head has gold teeth

Appearance: Needles Kane's TMB look but his mask has gold teeth and he has no flames

Special: He fires 5 golden homing missiles into the sky which hammer the nearest opponent into the ground

How to unlock: Beat him 3 times in story mode

* * *

Roller Toaster - The Flame Spirit

Car: A derailed roller coaster train that has Hammerhead's wheels, a demon skull on the front and has a steel cockpit

Appearance: An evil, flaming ghost that looks like Mr. Grimm, but wears a black robe and has a scythe with a golden blade

Special: He fires a 3 fire balls that explode upon impact

How to unlock: Beat him 4 times in story mode

* * *

Warhawk - Cage

Car: His TMB vehicle (when playing as him in Rebellion he is smaller)

Appearance: His TMB look

Special: He launches a bomb in the air which hammers the opponent

How to unlock: Beat story mode as 12-Pack, Minion or Dark Tooth

* * *

Mecha Tooth - Darkness

Car: Sweet Tooth's TMB special move form

Appearance: He resembles the TM1 version of Calypso but not as badly burnt

Special: He uses Tower Tooth's Move

How to unlock: Beat story mode as Gold Tooth, Roller Toaster, or Warhawk


	2. Levels

These are the stages of TMDT.

* * *

**Los Angeles, CA**

Description: An abandoned move studio backlot.

* * *

**Dallas, TX**

Description: A desert construction yard.

* * *

**Indianapolis, IN**

Description: The Indy 5000 track.

Boss: 12-Pack

* * *

**New York, NY**

Description: The TM2 New York level.

* * *

**Minion's Maze**

Description: A gigantic stone maze.

* * *

**Minion's Arena**

Description: The TMB Minion's Stadium level.

Boss: Minion

* * *

**Paris, France**

Description: The Head On Paris level.

* * *

**Paris Rooftops**

Description: The rooftops of Paris, France.

Boss: Dark Tooth

* * *

**Moscow, Russia**

Description: The TM2 Moscow level.

Boss: Gold Tooth

* * *

**Antarctica**

Description: An iceberg floating on the sea.

* * *

**Point of No Return**

Description: A dark jungle surrounded by a dark purple aura.

* * *

**Carnival of Darkness**

Description: The TML Carnival of Darkness level.

Boss: Roller Toaster

* * *

**Hangar 18**

Description: A UFO hangar.

* * *

**Neon City**

Description: A futuristic city.

* * *

**Neon City Rooftops**

Description: The rooftops of Neon City.

Boss: Warhawk

* * *

**Point of Return**

Description: Another dark jungle but surrounded by a blue aura.

Boss: Mecha Tooth

* * *

That's it. You win. In Rebellion mode the bosses are different and Minion's Maze and Arena are called Quatro's Maze and Arena and are very futuristic.


End file.
